The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effect of bathing on skin colony flora in premature infants. Bathing is physiologically stressful for the infants and the frequency of bathing is not science-based. If less frequent bathing does not significantly increase skin flora then a reduced frequency bathing protocol will be compared to routine care with respect to nosocomial infection, physiological stress and patient care costs. The study will test the hypothesis that there will be no increase in axillary skin flora colony count after 4 days without a bath compared to the colony count after 1 day without a bath.